Peace and Quiet
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "No Matter What." When Daphne leaves for a much-needed vacation, Niles and David do some father-son bonding. Post-"Goodnight, Seattle."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading drafts of this and helping me w/ it. Also thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for providing some details for this story! Sorry this first chapter's so short, but there was no other place to split it!

* * *

><p>Daphne stood in the doorway, her suitcases in her hand. She was only going to be gone for two days, but Niles looked at her as if she were leaving for several months. She smiled at him. "I love you for doing this," she said.<p>

"It was my pleasure. I only wish you'd told me sooner how you were feeling. I could've talked to Dad about cutting back on his therapy, or let him and Ronee watch David for you." Niles said, still wishing he could do more to ease his wife's burden.

"It's all right. I'm sure when I come back, I'll be as good as new!"

Niles reached over and gently caressed her cheek. "My love," he whispered. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time you're gone. I miss you already!" He hugged her tightly and stayed like that for a long moment.

Daphne laughed. "Oh, Niles, don't be so over-dramatic! You and David will be having too much fun to even miss me!" She pulled out of Niles' embrace and bent down as best she could so she could be at his eye-level.

"I wish you weren't going," David said, looking like he was close to tears. He slipped his little arms around her neck.

Feeling her son in her arms, and seeing how heartbroken he was made her want to change her mind. David was only three, how could he possibly understand how badly she needed to get away? She remembered the beautiful pictures she'd seen on the resort's website. It seemed like a perfect place for her to find some-much needed rest and relaxation. But still, the idea of leaving her son for the first time was more difficult than she'd imagined. Daphne let David stay in her arms for a few minutes. Then she forced herself to let go. She looked her son in the eye. "I'll only be gone for two nights. Daddy will take good care of you, and when I come back, I'll play with you for as long as you want. OK?"

David's expression showed that this was not exactly the way he wanted it, but he was able to make a compromise. "OK," he said softly.

Daphne kissed his cheek. "Daddy has the number where I'll be, so you can call me if you miss me. I love you."

"Love you, too," David said.

Suddenly, a car horn was heard outside. Daphne knew it must be Roz, and she was probably already impatient with these goodbyes. After hugging and kissing them both one more time, she finally left.


	2. Chapter 2

David and Niles stood in the doorway, watching as Roz's car drove off. Niles felt sure that David was still near tears, and he had to admit he was sad, too. He knew Daphne needed a break, especially with the baby due in just a few more months. But the idea of being without her seemed horrible. If Frasier were still in Seattle, Niles knew he would most likely be calling him often, boring his older brother with a list of all the things he missed about Daphne.

Suddenly, David's voice broke the silence. "Why did Mommy have to leave?"

Both Niles and Daphne had explained to him several times that Daphne was tired and needed to rest so she could get ready for the new baby. Niles knew this was a difficult thing for a young boy to understand. "Well," Niles said, "She just needs some peace and quiet." He remembered his earlier thoughts about Frasier. "You know, when this new baby comes, you're going to have a very important job."

David looked up at him, curious now. "I am?"

Niles nodded. "Yes, you're going to be a big brother. That's what your Uncle Frasier is to me. I wouldn't be a psychiatrist today if it weren't for him."

"Really?" David asked. Frasier's new career in Chicago kept him too busy to visit Seattle as much as he would like, but he called his brother as often as possible. And he never failed to send David a birthday present.

"Frasier and I are a lot alike," Niles answered. "We both took after Mom. She was a psychiatrist, too. She met Grandpa when she went to work for the police." He took David by the hand. "I want to show you something." He began to walk toward his office. On his desk were several photos. Mostly of Daphne, but a few were of David also. One picture was much older than the others. Niles picked it up and handed it to his son. "That was my mom."

David looked at the picture, slightly confused as to how this related to him. "She was pretty," he said.

Niles smiled. "Yes, she was. I know Dad still misses her. I do, too. That's why I like to keep her picture here. I have lots of pictures of Mommy in here, too. See?" Niles said, picking one up and showing David.

"I know that dress!" David exclaimed.

Niles laughed. "You do? How could you know about this?"

"Mommy showed me. She looks like Cinderella!"

Niles nodded. "I guess you could say that."

David rarely got to see the office. He looked all around, taking in the surroundings. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at a photo that hung on the wall near Niles' desk.

"Oh, that," Niles said, seeing where David was pointing. "It's from when I made a basketball throw at a Sonic's game." He remembered all the attention he'd gotten from his unlikely feat. But the best part, by far, was telling Daphne about it when he visited her at the weight-loss center. She'd been so proud of him! And, a few weeks later, Niles beamed as he watched her celebrate losing over 50 pounds.

Niles looked at his son and wondered what kind of man he'd grow up to be. Many of his patients would complain endlessly about their ungrateful children. Niles could never imagine feeling that way about David. His son was already very bright and verbal for his age. And, just like Daphne, he was sweet and caring. He could not have asked for a better son.

"Daddy?" David's small voice brought Niles back to the present. "Can we do something else now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Since David was apparently bored with his office, Niles sent him upstairs to play in his room for a while. The quiet in the house would provide an excellent opportunity to catch up on some patient files. In the past few days, Niles had been too preoccupied with making sure Daphne got her rest to really concentrate on his work. He sat down, eager to begin, but found himself distracted by thoughts of Daphne. He thought about the many times he'd been in this office, hard at work, when Daphne would wander in just to say hello, or help get his mind off his worries about his patients. He loved that Daphne took such an interest in his work and appreciated his efforts to provide for his family. _I miss you, my love_, Niles thought as he looked at the photos on his desk. Unable to stand it any longer, he picked up the phone and dialed.

Daphne answered on the second ring. The smile was audible in her voice. "Niles!" Then, after a pause. "Is something wrong?"

Just hearing her say his name made Niles breathe easier. "No," he replied. "I just...missed you." He was almost embarrassed to admit it. She'd been gone a little over an hour.

"Oh, darling, I miss you, too," Daphne said. "But this place is lovely! It's just what I needed." She sighed contentedly. The fresh air and new surroundings were already making her feel better.

"Well, I'm glad," Niles said. "David's fine. He's upstairs playing. I know he misses you terribly."

Daphne felt a wave of guilt at that. But she refused to give in. Niles had been right when he told her she needed to take care of herself and their baby. "I miss him, too." Daphne could picture the look on his face when she'd left. The image almost broke her heart.

"How's Roz?" Niles asked, after a long silence.

"She's already off and running," Daphne replied with a smile. "I'm just trying to get meself settled here in our room, but she decided to go sit by the pool. I think she likes one of the lifeguards."

"Typical Roz," Niles said with a laugh. Nothing ever seemed to get Roz down. Whatever stress she felt about running an entire radio station, she had apparently left it behind her.

"Yes," Daphne said, a bit sadly. She wished she could be more like Roz, able to raise a child all on her own, and almost make it look easy. Daphne had a husband and son who both adored her, and yet she still felt overwhelmed. With a sigh, she looked at her watch. "I'd better go, if I don't want to spend me whole vacation here in this room."

Suddenly, Niles wanted nothing more than to be able to hold his wife. Twenty-four hours without her felt like a lifetime. But he knew Daphne didn't need to hear that. "All right. Don't worry about David and me. We'll be fine. Just try to relax and enjoy your vacation. I love you, Daphne."

Daphne's heart warmed at the words. "I love you, too, darling. I really think this trip is exactly what I needed. When I get home, I'll have to find some way to thank you." She grinned mischeviously.

Niles began to hyperventilate at the thought. "Well, in that case, maybe I should get some rest, too," he said, once he had calmed down.

"I thought you might say that," Daphne replied. "Give David a kiss for me."

"I will," Niles replied. "I'll be counting the hours, my love."

"I promise to make it worth the wait," Daphne said. She knew Niles was nearly breathless with anticipation.

When Niles was finally able to hang the phone up, he returned his attention to his notes once again. Suddenly, this weekend didn't seem so hopeless after all.


	4. Chapter 4

When Niles had gotten caught up on his notes, he went upstairs to check on David. Standing in the doorway, he watched his son play. The sight made Niles remember once again how lucky he was. For so many years, fatherhood had seemed impossible. But now, he and Daphne were about to have their second child. The thought overwhelmed him. He wondered if his own father had ever felt this way when he and Frasier were growing up. Niles made a mental note to ask about it the next chance he got. With Frasier no longer in Seattle, Niles had grown much closer to his father than he'd ever been before. It seemed that now that they were both fathers, they had much more in common than they used to.

"Having fun?" Niles asked, finally breaking his silence. David looked up in surprise. He hadn't known his father was watching.

"Hi, Dad," David said excitedly. He was in the process of building a very large block tower. "Wanna play?"

Niles smiled and took a step into the room. "Sure." He knelt down and began building another tower, right next to David's. Niles couldn't remember ever doing anything like this as a kid, and certainly not with his father. But moments like this, when he could spend time getting to know his son were priceless. He knew he could never get this time back. In just a few short years, David would probably be running out the door to meet his friends. But for right now, his son seemed content to simply sit in his room and play quietly with a set of blocks.

As the two continued to build their structures, David suddenly spoke up. "Dad, do you think I'll ever get married when I grow up?"

Niles looked his son in the eye. "I hope you will someday. If you can find somebody as nice as your mommy. But that can be hard to find." David was much too young to hear the whole story, but Niles definitely knew from experience how hard it could be to find the right person.

"Oh," David replied, as he returned his attention to his blocks.

Niles waited a few more minutes, wondering if David had more on his mind. "Is there anything else you want to ask?" he finally said.

"When's Mommy coming home?" David asked.

"Tomorrow night," Niles replied. "She misses you, you know." He wondered if he should tell his son that he'd spoken to Daphne on the phone. He decided not to risk upsetting David.

"I miss her, too," David said sadly.

Niles reached over and gently touched his son's wrist. "I know that." Suddenly, he had an idea. "How about we make something for her? We could give it to her when she gets back."

David's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Niles nodded. "Sure. Go get your crayons."

"OK!" David said. He immediately got up and raced over to his toy box. Half an hour later, Niles admired his son's artwork. To most people, it would be an ordinary child's drawing, with lots of colored lines in every direction, not resembling much of anything. But when Niles asked David what he was drawing, his son's reply had been simple. "It's a flower. 'Cause Mommy loves flowers, right?"

Niles nodded, picturing the many bouquets he'd given Daphne back when they were dating, and even after they had married. There was always a card to remind Daphne just how often Niles thought of her. "Yes, son, your Mom definitely loves flowers."


	5. Chapter 5

For the whole rest of the day, David chattered excitedly about giving Daphne the picture he drew. He repeatedly asked Niles if she would like it, and Niles assured him that Daphne would love it. He knew that drawing would be hanging on the refrigerator for a very long time. Finally he managed to get David fed, bathed, and changed into his pajamas to be put to bed. He hadn't realized just how exhausting watching a three-year-old could be. No wonder Daphne needed a vacation!

Once David was all settled in, Niles prepared to go to bed himself. Tired as he was, he expected to fall asleep immediately. But instead, he lay awake, painfully aware of the silence. His inability to sleep frustrated him. After all, he'd had plenty of experience sleeping alone. Especially when he was married to...no, he couldn't think about that now. It was ancient history. He needed to focus on the present. He was now married to an angel who had given him the most incredible son. But there was no denying that Niles missed the sound of his wife's slow, even breathing as he drifted off to sleep. Many times, just as he started to nod off, he noticed they were breathing in rythym. But right now, the only sound he could hear was his alarm clock ticking, reminding him just how lonely he was. When Niles could no longer stand the unbearable silence, he got out of bed. Quietly he crept down the hall to David's room. He pushed the door open just enough to see inside. David lay on the bed, peacefully sleeping. The sight warmed Niles' heart.

For a moment, Niles wondered what to do next. He could always go downstairs and watch some TV. But he knew that all he would find were infomercials, and maybe a game of whatever sport was in season at the moment. With nothing else to do, he returned to the master bedroom he normally shared with Daphne. More than ever, he wished she were home. Whenever he was anxious about something - a patient, or perhaps a petty argument with Frasier - one touch of Daphne's hand was all he needed in order to relax. But of course that was impossible right now. Niles sighed defeatedly as he crawled into bed once again. This time, the photo on his nightstand caught his eye. In an instant, the memory came back to him. They were standing in a small chapel in Reno. Neither was dressed for a wedding, having run off in the middle of the night. But, even with her ponytail and a simple black dress, Daphne was still the most beautiful bride Niles had ever seen. Carefully, he reached over and placed his finger on Daphne's cheek in the picture. "Goodnight, my love. I miss you so much." He blew a kiss at photograph, and turned out the light. Then, at long last, he finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Niles awoke the next morning, his first thought was that in less than 24 hours, he and Daphne would be reunited once again. He hoped this trip helped. He hated the thought of Daphne feeling so alone and overwhelmed. Especially when she was now carrying their baby inside her. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, but they both agreed that they loved this child already.

But Niles couldn't waste time daydreaming about the future. He still had to take care of David until Daphne returned. Once again, David was a ball of energy, even more excited about his mother coming home than Niles was. Seeing his son act this way, Niles was glad to see that David had inherited some of the Moon genes along with his own characteristics. It seemed as if David somehow represented the best parts of each of them.

After breakfast, Niles looked at his watch. "We've still got a few more hours till Mom gets back. What do you want to do?"

"Can we go visit Grandpa?" David asked.

Niles shook his head. "It's the weekend. I'm sure your grandfather's still asleep. But maybe later, OK?"

"OK! Grandpa said he's going to teach me all about sports, 'cause he says you and Uncle Frasier don't know the first thing about them!"

Niles laughed. "I'm sure he will. Hey, I've got an idea. I can show you some more old pictures of me and Mom."

David nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I like pictures!"

Niles led his son by the hand back into the master bedroom. He quickly retrieved the album he'd given Daphne from the closet. Before he opened the book, he explained, "You know how Grandpa always walks with that cane of his? Well, he got hurt back when he was a policeman. And your mom came to help me and Uncle Frasier take care of him."

"Oh," David replied.

"Here's what your mommy looked like when I first met her," Niles said, pointing to a picture. "Your grandpa rented a motorhome and we went on a road trip. Even back then, I knew your mom was special." Niles sighed, remembering.

"Did you love her?" David asked.

"I sure did," Niles said immediately. He flipped a few more pages. "And here's the one you saw downstairs. Your mom was the one who taught me how to dance. Before we met, I'd never done anything like that." Niles knew he'd never forget how it felt to hold Daphne in his arms.

"Are there more pictures?" David asked, eager to hear more about his parents' past.

"Oh, there are a lot more. See, there we are up on the roof of your Uncle Frasier's old building. That's where we had our first date."

"On the roof?" David giggled. "That's silly!"

"Well, it wasn't to us. By then, your mom knew I loved her, and we were so excited to spend the rest of our lives together," Nies said, not wanting to reveal all the details of this story just yet. Niles suddenly remembered something, and flipped ahead to the very last picture in the book. In the photo, Daphne was lying on a table, having just given birth to David. "That's the night you were born. We were so happy to finally have a family of our own. And soon, we'll have an even bigger family, with lots more pictures."

"And I'll get to be in them, right?" David asked.

Niles gave his son a quck hug. "Of course! We couldn't leave you out!"

David grinned. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," Niles admitted.

Suddenly, they heard the door open downstairs. Niles was confused. Daphne wasn't due back for a few more hours. But before he could even wonder what was going on, David took off down the stairs. "Mommy!"

Niles quickly followed his son downstairs and saw that Daphne was indeed back. At the sight her, Niles felt himself relax. As he walked toward her, he heard David say, "I made you something!"

Daphne gasped. "You did? I can't wait to see it."

With that, David took off running back to his room. Seconds later, he came back down, drawing in hand. He proudly handed it to Daphne.

"Oh, sweetheart, this is lovely! Thank you so much!" Daphne hugged her son and kissed his cheek.

"Do you like it?" David asked.

"I love it! We'll have to hang it up on the refrigerator," Daphne said. David beamed. Daphne looked across the room and silently caught Niles' eye. She bent down to David again. "I just love this picture, and I promise to put it up on the refrigerator right away. But first I need to be alone with Daddy for a minute, OK?"

David thought about this for a moment. "OK," he finally said. "I'm glad you're home, Mommy."

Daphne hugged her son one more time. "Me, too. I missed you both so much!"

David obediently walked into the living room.

In an instant, Niles and Daphne came together, holding onto one another as if they had been apart for months.

"I missed you," Niles said, kissing her.

"I missed you, too. I think I drove poor Roz crazy this weekend. She said this was supposed to be a chance for me to get away from my family, but all I could talk about was how much I missed you!"

"I bet you didn't miss me half as much as I missed you," Niles said, kissing her again.

"Let's say it's a tie," Daphne said, smiling. "I can't thank you enough for this weekend. It really was just what I needed."

"I'm glad," Niles replied. "All I want is for you to be happy. I know you work hard, taking care of David, this house, _and_ Dad's therapy." He touched Daphne's cheek with his thumb.

Daphne sighed at his touch. "Well, I found out this weekend that I _like_ taking care of you and David. I just need to remember to rest every once in a while!"

Niles touched his forehead to hers. "I think that can be arranged, my love. From now on, I promise to help you out in any way I can. You don't have to do all of this on your own."

"How did I ever get this lucky?" Daphne wondered.

Niles kissed her again. "I ask myself that every day."

Daphne looked over at David, who was completely absorbed in watching TV. "Well, it looks like we have a moment to ourselves."

"I guess we do," Niles replied with a grin. "What would you like to do?"

Daphne kissed him deeply. "Well, I seem to remember promising to thank you for this trip." She took his hand and began leading him to the stairs. When she looked back at him, she smiled at the expression his face. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Niles looked into Daphne's eyes. "I love you so much." He looked down at her stomach and gently put his hand on top of it. "I hope it's a girl." He kissed her one more time. "And I hope she grows up to be just like her mom."

Daphne smiled at him. Then, without saying a word, she opened the door to their bedroom and led him inside.

**The End**


End file.
